fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Estrellian
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Scholarworld|colwidth = 200}}Estrellian is a ??? class Monster first introduced in Monster Hunter Online and revamped by Scholarworld. Physiology Unlike the version of Estrellian in Monster Hunter Online, thisEstrellian's design is based only on it's third charged state. Estrellian has an insect-like armor that is unique in its own ways. The armor-like shoulder insect wings, feather-like armor at the tip of the tail, insect-like wrist armor, upper hind leg armor, and insect-like spike armor on top of its neck through the tail, are colored bright fiery orange. Also, its underbelly with cracks is glowing orange. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain High on the food chain, Estrellian feeds on many smaller animals. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Estrellian is aggressive towards other monsters, attacking them on sight. Tracks The tracks that Estrellian leaves behind are "Scorched Marks", "??? Footprints", and "Star Butterfly Husk". Specific Locale Interactions Secuscria has no Specific Locale Interactions. Special Behaviors Secuscria has no Special Behaviors. Cutscenes Intro Cutscene Location: Esther Lake, Area 3 Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 3. Immediately, three unknown Neopterons fly past the hunter. The start hovering in midair, looking down at the hunter. Suddenly, a roar rings out through the area and the insects seem to flee. The camera pans towards the large root-like structures in the middle of the area, revealing a large monster hiding among them. The hunter braces themselves, preparing for the worst. The monster rushes out from behind the structures, lunging at the hunter. The hunter dodges and looks back at their adversary. The Estrellian lets out a roar and the Neopterons return, flying by its side. The hunt begins. Abilities Estrellian has the power to manipulate butterfly-like insects called Star Butterflies to command them to fly towards hunters and spontaneously combust. It also shares some moves with Rathian, using a signature backflip attack that make it go up in the air, in high altitudes and land on the ground hard without any problems. If hit by this, hunters can get hit multiples times from it while in the air. Rage and Tired States * Rage Mode: Estrellian's insect-like armor will start glowing orange. * Tired State: Estrellian will start drooling. Mount Estrellian can be mounted on its head, its back, and its tail. In-Game Information Ecology * Order: Elder Dragon * Suborder: Butterfly Shell Emperor * Family: Estrellian Habitat Range Estrellian have usually been seen inhabiting Esther Lake and the Moonlands. However, they've been sighted in many other areas. Ecological Niche Estrellian are apex predators that have very little competition in their environment. Estrellian only has to compete with Yian Garuga and Gold Congalala in Esther Lake. In this area, they are able to hunt down prey such as Kelbi and Mosswine with ease. Within the Moonlands, Apceros, Bullfango, Cephalos, and Genprey are the common source of food. Here Akura Vashimu and the Doom Estrellian are the main sources of competition. The rare, large and carnivorous elder dragon Tartaronis can be a major threat to an Estrellian. Biological Adaptations Estrellian gets their title, Star Dragon, from their feather-like scales. These feather-like scales are usually hidden away by Estrellian until they become more and more active as they hunt down prey. To help them hunt more efficiently and become more active, Estrellian has an unusual relationship with insects known as Star Butterflies. These insects are attracted to Estrellian for unknown reasons. It is theorized that the Star Butterflies are attracted to a sound that can't be heard by normal ears, pheromones Estrellian produces, or the unique energy inside of Estrellian. Estrellian can manipulate the Star Butterflies to swarm around the prey, and even manipulate them to explode on impact to deal heavy damage to prey. Attacks Low Rank Calm * Roar: Estrellian roars. * Claw Swipe: Estrellian swipes its claws at the hunter. * Tail Slam: Estrellian slams its tail into the ground in an attempt to crush the hunter. * Star Call: Estrellian lets out a bellow which causes Star Butterflies to enter the zone Estrellian is currently in. * Back Flip: Estrellian does a backflip in a similar manner to Rathian. * Combust Burst: Estrellian lets out a small bellow which causes one of the Star Butterflies to catch on fire. The Star Butterfly will then attempt to run into the hunter, exploding on contact. Causes Fireblight. * Combust Burst II: Estrellian lets out a small bellow which causes two of the Star Butterflies to catch on fire. The Star Butterflies will then attempt to run into the hunter, exploding on contact. Causes Fireblight. * Side Step: Estrellian steps to the side in order to dodge an incoming attack. * Back Step: Estrellian jumps backward. * Lunge: Estrellian lunges at the hunter. * Claw Swipe: Estrellian swipes one of its claws at the hunter. Enrage * Combust Burst III: Estrellian lets out a small bellow which causes three of the Star Butterflies to catch on fire. The Star Butterflies will then attempt to run into the hunter, exploding on contact. Causes Fireblight. * Spin: Estrellian spins in place. * Rush: Estrellian runs towards the hunter in an attempt to ram them. * Star Storm: Estrellian lets out a loud bellow, causing every Star Butterfly to catch on fire. All of the Star Butterflies will then rush towards the hunter at high speeds, exploding on contact. Causes Fireblight. Breakable Parts * Head: Scars will appear, the right horn will be broken, and the left horn will be chipped. * Front Legs: Either front leg will be scarred. * Torso: Its torso will be scarred. * Tail (X1): Its tail will be scarred. * Tail (Sever) Its tail will be severed. Interactions With Other Monsters With Monoblos Turf War (Win) Estrellian and Monoblos both roar. Monoblos stamps its feet as Estrellian starts circling. Monoblos charges, only for Estrellian to dodge and retaliate by biting into Monoblos' side. Monoblos shakes Estrellian off and attempts to charge again, only for Estrellian to spin and hit Monoblos' head with its tail, knocking Monoblos over and leaving Estrellian victorious. With Yian Garuga Turf War (Tie) Estrellian and Yian Garuga both roar. Estrellian lunges at Yian Garuga, only for the Bird Wyvern to take flight. Yian Garuga lands on Estrellian's back, attempting to claw at its back. Estrellian quickly grabs the Bird Wyvern by the neck and starts flailing it around. Yian Garuga manages to pry itself away from Estrellian's jaws, retaliating with a fireball followed by a tailflip. Yian Garuga will then leave the area. With Gold Congalala Turf War (Tie) Estrellian roars and Gold Congalala bellows. Estrellian rushes towards Gold Congalala, who responds by clawing at Estrellian's face. Estrellian staggers, before lunging at the Fanged Beast, going for its neck. After a bit of struggling, Gold Congalala manages to shake Estrellian's jaws off and turns around. Estrellian roars... only for Gold Congalala to fart in its face. Estrellian starts coughing and wheezing, while Gold Congalala attempts to escape. Both monsters will then go into different zones. Interactions With Unique Statuses There have been no reports of any Frenzied Estrellian. There have been no reports of any Hyper Estrellian. There have been no reports of any Tempered Estrellian. Quests Theme Trivia * Estrellian's roar requires Earplugs to block. * Credit to Nrex117 for the taxonomy. * This is a revamp of a monster that already exists within an official Monster Hunter game. For the canon version of this monster, click here. Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Scholarworld Category:Revamp Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster